Presently, optical elements and electrical elements are not effectively integrated, thus not allowing advantages or strengths of either the optical or the electrical elements to be synergistically used. By not providing coupling methods that are easily used, manufactureable, and effective, the integration of optical and electrical elements will be severely limited.
Conventionally, direct coupling of an electrical cable to optical cable, such as a coaxial cable and an optical fiber is not done, thus not enabling the integration of these electrical and optical elements into a unified system. Since direct coupling of electrical and optical cables is not done, electrical and optical cables are not interchangeable, thereby not allowing flexibility.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and article for the integration of a coaxial cable and an optical fiber, thereby integrating the coaxial cable and the optical fiber.